


Forgotten

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren + a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

“Leaving already, Ren-kun?”

Looking up as he hung his apron up on one of the wooden knobs, the man caught sight of his boss, Ms. Fujioka, smiling at him. He returned the smile and nodded. “Aoba is waiting.”

Ren had begun to work at with this elderly florist a few months back after she had caught the young man sniffing her flowers. It humored her; he had seemed exactly like a curious puppy. They chatted and the topic of Ren looking for somewhere to work was brought up. Fujioka, already liking what she saw, took him under her wing. The old woman found herself surprised at Ren’s…lack of normal common sense, but she was fond of Ren. He felt like a son to her.

“Then you best hurry. I’m sure your brother is waiting impatiently, knowing him,” she chuckled, turning around and tending to a bouquet she was just working on. Everyone who wasn’t especially close to Aoba or Ren knew the two as brothers. Ren’s biological name was still “Sei Seragaki”. They immediately corrected anyone who called him that. Ren was against the idea of changing his name, Sei’s name.

“Goodbye, Fujioka-san,” Ren bowed, as always, and headed out of the shop, a bell announcing his departure.

Heading down the main street, Ren thought about what to make for dinner that night. Tae wasn’t going to be home until the late evening, so it was up to him to make sure Aoba didn’t burn down the house somehow. It was just around dinner time too. Ren frowned at the thought of Aoba waiting on him while starving.

Picking up his pace at that thought, his eyes focused on the sidewalk before him, Ren paused as his keen ears picked up a small sound. Pausing in his heavy steps, he straightened up, looking around for the source of the noise. As people on the busy street passed him, he pursed his lips, not hearing the sound again. Continuing again, he heard it again when passed by a certain alley. This time the sound was close.

Backing up in his steps, apologizing to a young woman he’d bumped into, the raven-haired male entered the alley, golden eyes searching for the source of the sound in the shadows. What he’d found had him cocking his head to the side. The source of the tiny, cute sound was a little white and black kitten, its head poking out of a tattered cardboard box. On the box, “TAKE ME HOME” was written in haphazard handwriting.  The kitten had wide blue eyes, peering at Ren with what seemed like mild curiosity, mewing softly.

There was a flash of a memory. Only it was a rainy, dark day, with a dark blue Allmate thrown aside in the trash, forgotten with a longing to be activated, to be _listened_ to, to be recognized.

Frowning a bit, Ren crouched down, tentatively reaching a hand out towards the baby animal. Though he had been a dog before, he felt no animosity towards this cat.

Unfortunately, this was not the case for the kitten.

It hissed and dug its nails into Ren’s hand. Shocked, he pulled back his hand, blood dotting to the surface of his pallid skin.  “Easy,” he murmured.

He couldn’t just leave the poor thing. It was obvious no one else had heard its cries for help. Trying to pet it once more, Ren found that the cat really didn’t like him at all. Amber hues flashed with determination and, after a few more tries and more scratches, Ren managed to somehow pick up the kitten in his arms. The kitten began meowing repeatedly, whining. But Ren wasn’t bothered by it and exited the alley.

* * *

 

Hearing a knock at the front door, Aoba jumped up from the sofa. Ren was home which meant dinner. With a wide grin on his face, the man slid the door open only to be met with a surprise. It was Ren, as predicted, only the poor man held a struggling kitten in his hands, his face and arms littered with scratches and tiny bites.

“Aoba, help,” he stated with eyes of a man that had walked through hell.

Furrowing his brows, Aoba sighed before reaching and taking the angry kitten from Ren’s begging hands. Immediately, however, the kitten calmed down and purred as Aoba petted its soft black back. Letting out a laugh, Aoba closed the door after Ren had walked inside. “He really doesn’t like you, huh? Why do you have him anyway? Did Fujioka-san give him to you?”

“It’s a she,” Ren corrected as he sat and removed his shoes, “and no one gave her to me.”

“Eh?” Aoba followed Ren into the kitchen, kitten in his arms. “Then how?”

“I found her in an alley. Someone left her there so I just…” Ren gave an apologetic look, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. “Sorry, I didn’t ask first.”

Aoba snorted. “You’re acting like I’m your dad or something. It’s alright. We can find someone else to take care of her.” He waved his hand in dismissal. “Even then, I’m sure Granny won’t mind having someone to keep her company at the house.”

After dinner, while Aoba played and cuddled with the kitten eagerly, Ren was on his coil, dialing up everyone they knew in hopes of finding someone who’d take the cute little kitten off of their hands. Taking a break while he waited for Mizuki to call back, Ren watched as his lover offered the black and white kitten one of Tae’s old balls of yarn. Aoba giggled happily as the cat mewed and happily toyed with the object.

Ren felt a horrid feeling build in the pit of his stomach, his brows furrowing and his lips casting into a permanent frown. He had experienced this feeling before. It was…jealousy? But why? Aoba was just playing with a cat, and Ren was no longer a dog. He had no reason to feel that way.

For some reason, though, he missed the feeling of Aoba’s fingers running through his fur.

His cheeks tinged a light pink at that though, Ren turned away to hide both his expression and thoughts. But that didn’t completely hide him from Aoba’s prying eyes.

“Ren?” Aoba tilted his head, kitten forgotten for a moment. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” he cursed inwardly for his stuttering and shifted to the very edge of the bed.

There was a glint of realization in Aoba’s eyes. “Oh? Does Ren want to be cuddled too~?” he said in a very childish, playful tone. Ren’s face only turned a darker tomato red and he gave a miniscule nod.

Surprised at Ren’s honesty, Aoba blinked before snickering and opening his arms with a wide grin. “Well, come on now.”

With a sudden eagerness and happiness filling his being, the raven-haired man crawled closer and hugged his lover’s waist, burying his face in Aoba’s upper torso. Laughing whole-heartedly, being reminded of a tiny puppy, Aoba ruffled Ren’s hair with both hands. “Fluffy puppy~!”

“Aoba…” Ren breathed, looking up with gleeful golden eyes, a small smile curved onto his lips. He indulged in the familiar and warming scent of Aoba. If he was the dark and deep ocean, then Aoba was the sun. He filled Ren and everything he protected with warmth. Soothed his roaring waves and enraged his calm waters.

In a fleeting decision, Ren turned his head slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to one of the hands petting his head. Those very hands titled Ren’s head up and lips pressed against his own in return. It was a soft, short, and sweet kiss. Bumping their noses together afterwards, Ren stared into Aoba’s hues happily before something caught his attention.

“Ah, Aoba?”

“Hmm?”

“She—the cat is gone.”

“What?!” Letting go of Ren and spinning around, Aoba found that the kitten had deserted the ball of yarn and had disappeared. “Damn, where’d she go?”

“I’m sorry, Aoba, I distracted you,” Ren apologized, eyes lowering to the bed sheets.

“Don’t worry about it, just help me look for her,” Aoba said hurriedly, jumping off the bed to peek underneath it. Ren did as told and assisted him in looking for the female kitten in every nook and cranny in the room.

“I don’t think she’s in here, Aoba,” Ren declared, sitting back from the pile of laundry he’d been looking through.

“She must’ve gone into the hallway then. If we don’t find her before Granny gets home…”

“Find who?” A voice spoke from the doorway, directly behind Aoba.

Startled, he jumped and peered around to see Tae standing there, eyebrows furrowed as usual, with the missing kitten in her arms. “Ah, you found her!”

“I was wondering what a cat was doing inside the house,” she grumbled before whacking Aoba upside the head. “Next time you bring some animal home, don’t lose it.”

“Ren brought her home!”

Tae turned her gaze to Ren who quickly apologized.

“Well, well, it doesn’t matter now,” she sighed. “Are you going to keep her?”

Aoba rubbed his swollen head. “We’re trying to find someone, but it hasn’t gone well.”

“Hmph,” his grandmother turned around, “if you can’t find anyone, I wouldn’t mind taking care of her.” As she headed down the stairs, a smile blossomed on Aoba’s face. Other people might not have caught on, but Tae definitely loved that kitten already.

“Looks like you’ll have to try to get along with her, Ren,” he laughed, looking back to the other male.

“It seems so.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess what they name the kitten.


End file.
